


Micronation oneshots OPEN REQUESTS

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Rules:There are no rules except no pedo ships. I'm not limited to wattpad anymore so request anything as long as it has to do with micronations. No I don't do ocs but my friends may he referenced at some point idk.I thrive off angstI can write fluff. But I love angst.Request anything except x readers! I can add in other ships to and family stuff.ps not all ships gave to be with micros.Pps. Strudelmugel if you're reading this I wanna say you INSPIRE ME SO FLIPPING MUCH- sorry fangirl moment
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Hutt River/Luxembourg (Hetalia), Seborga/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Rules:  
There are no rules except no pedo ships. I'm not limited to wattpad anymore so request anything as long as it has to do with micronations. No I don't do ocs but my friends may he referenced at some point idk.   
I thrive off angst  
I can write fluff. But I love angst. Request anything except x readers! I can add in other ships to and family stuff.ps not all ships gave to be with micros. You got a weird headcanon? I'll make it into a story!!


	2. Ukraine x Seborga a tailors dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot for a person who shares the same love for house of winter as me. I have to say it was a strange request, especially since I headcanon Ukraine to be 28, but I found my way around it by human au and agent up Seborga. Here ya go!

"Katyusha come in here!" Sebastian hollered to his girlfriend. He was rummaging through fabric in his work room. The two had been invited to her little sisters graduation party, told to dress fancy and Sebastian was asked to make his girlfriend a dress for the occasion. 

"Yes Sebastian?" Katyusha walked into the room with flour all over herself. Sebastian frowned "Nope! Get out! Wash off then you can come in! You'll get flour all over the fabric!" He freaked and waved his hands. She laughed abit "okay okay I'll be right back then, I'm making a wedding cake for Antonio's cousin" she admitted and left through the large double doors.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned back in his swivel chair. His eyes wandered around the rather lavish room, he had a sense of style like his older brothers- he wouldn't be a tailor of he didnt have a sense of style. 

The two families were very diffrent, Sebastiano and his brothers and were very artistic, his brother Feliciano was a painter who painted landscapes and murals on commission. Lovino an interior designer and architect, cold and strict but had a get it done personality. While Sebastian became a clothes maker. Katyusha's family was completely diffrent, her little brother worked as a kindergarten teacher, he was a massive lad but had a sweet personality to him. Her sister was quite diffrent, still in law school Natalya seemed to like no one, but she would show her affection by being protective of people. Sebastian had no idea how that happened since Katyusha practically raised her siblings and to him she was as sweet as spring honey suckle.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the large door swung open. "Okay I'm back now, all cleaned so you dont need to worry about your fabrics" Katyusha smiled sweetly. Sebastian quickly got up from his chair "Wonderful! Now come over here and tell me which one of these you like!" He separated rolls of fabric onto the table. 

Katyusha looked over them "Hm, the white one is to rough while Maroon just isn't my color" she ran her fingers over them. She looked over to her boyfriend "What color do you think suits me?" She asked. Sebastian examined her abit before going to the rack and pulling off a swerve patterned, deep blue and a silk deep purple. "Okay so this for the base I'm thinking Maxi length- while we use this silk as a belt and shol? I'm defently going to use som faux fur to" he worked the fabric around. 

Katyusha smiled, she loved seeing him getting so into what he was doing when he worked. "I think that's a wonderful idea! How about using some silk tor trim?" She suggested. He waved his hand "No no that's way to flashy, I'll ruffle the bottom" he said and opened up his drawer. "Arms out" 

She was confused but realised he plucked his measuring tape from the desk. "Oh...do you have to? Dont you have my measures from last time you made me that skirt?" Sge asked, quite embarrassed. Sebastian rolled his eyes "Yes I have your hip measures but your chest and shoulders are alot wider than your hips" his face reddened abit. 

She frowned "Th-they arent that big are they?" She asked in embarrassment. Sebastian had forgotten how self conscious was about the chest area and made a mental note about not having the neck to low. "No no bellissima! You're boo- your chest is just the right size" he tried to assure her. "Okay" she said quietly and stuck her arms out again. 

Dont suck in I need accuracy" he told her and started measuring. "Mhm....okay, good" he scrawled down measurements on a peice of paper. He reached around her to get to her breast and she automatically smacked him. "O W-" Sebastian put a hand on his cheek. Katyusha frowned and started gushing apologies "I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to it was just force if habit- I didn't hit you to bard did I?" The taller asked and cupped his cheeks in hee hands. "...Will you kiss it to make it better?" Sevastian asked with a smirk. Katyusha relaxed and pecked him on the cheek "Of course love". 

In the end Sebastian got his kiss and his measurements and Katyusha got her fancy dress. And the cake was a huge success, they all lived happily ever- ah who am I kidding every relationship has ups and fiend. They dealt with them on good ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was alot of fun to write, its not very long but I had fun


	3. Some HuttLux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hutt River us dragged to Europe by his dad and has to sit by himself in the corned because only real nations are allowed. That is untill Luxembourg gets scolded and us sent to ditch with the micronation. Thus the start of something cute

Hutt was not having a good day at all. To start off, his dad Australia made him come to a meeting in Netherlands for "Three generations of Kirklands" which meant that Grandpa Iggy would be coming. Which also meant that Hutt would have to stay in the hotel by himself while his dad and grandpa went out to drink at the pub since he was 15.

But one good thing did come out of it. 

Hutt listened to the chatter of 'real nations' in the meetingroom while he sat in the corner with a juice box given to him by Italy. "Oh little one if I knew you were coming I would've brought Seborga!" Italy told him. "Its alright sir, I got my phone I'm all good" Hutt River waved him off as Italy went back to the negotiating table. 

Hutt perked up on his seat as he eeves dropped. "Well maybe if you didnt act like such a fairy man all the time you'd have more friends" Netherlands snapped at his little brother. He earned a good smack at the back of the head from Belgium "Tim!". Luxembourg scratched the back of his head "Sorry, do you want me to go?" Lux asked, musing with his hair. "Just- go sit in that corner with the micronation" Netherlqnds waved him off. 

Luxembourg was I n s u l t e d. Being told to go sit with a micronation of all things. "But I don't want to sit with him! Co e on let me sit with the real nations please?" Luxembourg complained and pleaded. Belgium gave him a sympathetic look "Just go alright? I'll take you to that fancy french restraunt after the meeting" she told him, their older brother made a disgusted face. "Fine all go" Lux said and shuffled off "Be nice!" Belgium told him as he shuffled away  
____

Note: Lars is used for Lux as human name as Henry is for Hutt, sometimes I use Simon for him but here it is Henry

___

Luxembourg sat down at a small kiddie table with Hutt River across from him. Hutt didn't look up from his phone. He had been able to hear the conversation Lux had with his sister and was quite upset af the 'Real nations' comment. Micronations got very defensive out this stuff. 

"So...what's your human name?" Lux asked, rocking back and forth in his chair trying to spike some sort of conversation. "Henry" Hutt said and didn't look up. "Oh, well im-" Hutt cut him off "You're Lars, I know you, Seb tells me about you, you hang out with Monaco to gamble and hes there sometimes" Hutt looked up from his device and put it down. Lux was confused, who? "Pardon but who is this Seb?" He asked. "Seborga, human name Sebastiano Vargas, but you wouldn't know him well, hes not a real nation and you find like hanging out with fake ones much huh?" he raised his bushy eyebrows. 

Lux felt a tinge of guilt hit him "I wasnt talking about you over there!- you guys get a bad wrap because of that Sealand kid you know?" Luxembourg tried to back track. Hutt wanted to laugh "Oh you're kidding! You mean that kid who's like 74 and is one of my best friends? The boy who dragged us micros together so we could be in a group to mot feel lonely? That kid?". Hutt baby, c'mon, dont destroy him hes trying to be nicer-. 

"Oh- um well I didn't know that! I dont know anything about you, dont you have your nations?" He asked. Hutt rolled his eyes "I have my dad and gramps, but other than them everyone else is kinda iffy about things like me existing" he laughed abit. 

"...Well" Lux looked for something to change the subject to "Tell me about yourself Hutt lake" he smiled. Hutt tried not to laugh at his slip up "Its Hutt River actually, well lets see, I like to sew and do makeup, decorate, sometimes when my cousin Molossia bakes a cake he let's me do the icing" he smiled fondly. "How about yourself?". 

Lux thought for abit "Well I like to sew alot, making clothes is a nice hobby, I like decorating to" he told him. "Got any pictures of what you've made?" Hutt asked already looking. Luxembourg scoffed "Ya see this vest? Thats all handmade right here" he grinned. Hutt looked at him in bewilderment "You made that?" He asked. "Course! My brother taught me how to sew the second I could walk so he wouldn't have to hire someone to patch up his clothes" he explained. 

Hutt went to the other side of the table and ran his fingers over the impressive embroidery "Wow- you have a nice chest" he complemented "do you work out?". Luxembourg blushed abit and grabbed Hutt's wrist "no touchy". Hutt laughed "Ahaha sorry, I'm a touchy person" he pulled his hands away. 

The two turned to look at the adults in the room when shouting started. "YOU HERMAPHRODITE!" America shouted and smacked France roughly across the face. "DO NOT SMACK YOUR MOTHER!" England scolded him. Pretty soon everyone was in on the argument. 

"...Wanna get out of here and get some grub?" Hutt offered "I know a Miccy Ds around here" he grinned. Lux looked abit disgusted, Mcdonalds was so cheap tasting. "Eh, how about a cafe? I like bagels" He said and grabbed his keys. Hutt looked at the keys "You're allowed to drive a car?" He asked. "Honey I've been driving since before this cheap model Ts" Lux told him and grabbed his hand "Come along". 

Hut looked at there fingers and how they intertwined, trying not to be all blushy and such. "yeAH LETS GO". Perhaps this could be the start of a new friendship or something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! Thanks broski


	4. 1967 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story follows Sealand before he became Sealand. Hus name is fort Roughs and a family has shown up on his fort, out of fear they sent him back to the mainland. He lost count of how many years he had been on the fort. When he finds out it's been 22 years he freaks out and scrambles to his fathers house. England us distraught over seeing Roughs is still Alive and let's him in

Clarify! Roughs is Fort Roughs who is Sealand. There were other forts that will be mentioned but are dead. 

England was sitting in his home, the year was 1967, on a cold and breezy afternoon. "Looks like a good day to take a nap isn't it darling?" He looked to his husband who was already fast asleep on the couch. Well, kind of husband, they weren't allowed to marry by law but they had rings on eachothers fingers. "Oh France" England murmured and mused his hair.   
_____

Roughs shivered as he walked down the streets, everything was so diffrent. Well thats what you get for being completely isolated from everything for the past... what year was it?. All he knew was that a family had arrived on his fort and they were kind enough (or scared enough) to bring him back to the main land. 

The fort looked around, suddenly becoming very frightened. He noticed the people staring at him, a small child who looked malnourished, dirty, wet and scared. "Sir!" He blurted out to a man passing by, the man turned around "erm, yes?" He asked. "Year! What year is...is it?" It felt so strange talking to someone. The only time he had opened his mouth on the fort was to eat ot talk to the seagulls. 

The man frowned "its nineteen sixty seven, child are you okay?". 1967. Roughs stared at the ground trying to do the math but it was hard since he could barely do basic mathematics. "...twenty two" he mumbled "I gotta get home! I gotta find dad and the others!" He said frantically and started running. 

He recognized some land marks on his way. Trying his best to remember where home was. It couldn't have been twenty two years, England said he'd be back for them and his siblings, so they could be a happy family. He thought back, he lost count of days by the 2nd year when the crackers ran out and he started catching fish and eating it raw. 

He slowed his pace as he came up to the house, a very large house in a nice neighborhood. Neighbors gave him dirty looks. Some who vaguely remembered children in his outfits playing in the lawn almost 20 years ago looked horrified and hurried into their Homes. 

Roughs slowly went up to the door, he extended his deathly thin arm and knocked on the door. "Sir!-Mister Lieutenant Colonel Kirkland!" He called out.   
____

"Ow stop pulling my hair-" France paused as he heard a child's voice outside. He glanced at his husband who looked as if he saw a ghost. "Arthur, who is that?" He asked. "No no no no!" Arthur stammered and shot up from his seat "They're all dead I'm just hearing things!" He gripped at his hair. Only a handful of people called him Mister Lieutenant Colonel, the forts. The children he abandoned on their respective forts to die since they became human after the war ended all those years ago. 

"Arthur calm down! What are you going on about?-". "Dad! Dad its me Roughs! Please let me in I'm really confused!". Francis looked at his husband. "Did it just call you dad?" He asked with a confused expression. "Get the gun right now, I'll open the door you shoot it" England got up from his seat. "Are you nuts I'm not shooting a CHILD!". England crossed his arms "Then this doors not opening". 

France glared and pushed him out of the way before opening the door. He stood in awe at what he was seeing. A little boy no older than twelve, who looked dirty, reeked to high heaven, clothing was way to small and tattered, stained pink near his sleeves. But that face, there was no mistaking this was Englands child, from the eyebrows to the facial structure. 

"...Dad?" Roughs asked and peered around France to England. "Dead! You're- HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! I left you for dead! You're supposed to be dead!" England was distraught. France quickly snagged onto Roughs and closed the door. "Let's all calm down and-" Roughs squealed and tried to pull away from France but was physically to weak to do so. 

Roughs was absolutely petrified, he eventually got away from France (after the nation let him go) and clung to England "Dad" he mumbled "Is it really nineteen sixty seven?" He whimpered, looking at Emhland desperately for answers. 

England felt guilt hit him like a train. Sure he felt guilty when he left the children, but he had pushed that ti tge back of his mind, never opening their bedroom door since. But seeing one here right infront of him reminded him, they were just children who swore to protect him. He was the monster here, not this little one who should've been dead. "Henry-" Roughs looked at him in confusion "No Henry is Red Sands, I'm Peter dad! Peter!" He cried. 

England held him close "there there, can- can you tell me where the others are? Did they come with?" He then remembered after a month he asked for people to go collect the bodies. They were all buried in the cemetery, all except one that they couldnt find. This was the one. Peter shook his head "aren't they with you?" He asked. 

England looked down at him, his jaw agape "Peter...they died after becoming human, how are you alive?" He said in befuddlement. "Arthur!" France snapped before Roughs could react "Who is this child! Where did he come from and what are you going on about?!". Roughs stepped infront of him out of instinct, the forts were made with the soul purpose of protecting the homeland. The personifications did aswell. Learning how to shoot and speak german, not being taught much math or how to read. 

"Get behind me sir I can take this frog!" Roughs put his thin arms up into fists. "Roughs no! That's France! There are no bad guys anymore, wars over!" Emgland pulled him back. "France, this is one of my sea forts...they protected me and were temporary naval bases, they for some reason were personified like you and I, but became human after the war ended and were evacuated, but I have no bloody idea how Roughs is here" he explained. 

France looked at Roughs with a pitiful expression "Okay...you get him cleaned up and some new clothes, I'll get him a proper meal" he hurried off to the Kitchen. "How does a nice hot bath sound? You smell like rotting fish" England snickered, already leading Roughs up the stairs. "Well that's what I ate so makes sense I'd smell like fish" the child told him while clinging to the railing did support. England blinked "You ate rotting fish?". Roughs shrugged "I couldnt bring myself to eat a seagull after I killed a mother...I took good care of her eggs though!" He suddenly looked extreamly proud "My gulls are good friends! Raised the chicks myself sir!". England guessed he had to have something to do while on the first for the past twenty two years. 

He filled up the bath tub while Roughs waited anxiously. "Dad, why is France here? Isnt he the fairy man? I thought you hated that coward" He asked. England coughed abit "Um well you see, you know how a man and a woman-" Roughs cut him off. "Wait so you're a fairy man to?" Roughs frowned. "Wellni guess you could say that, there is nothing wrong with a man loving another in the way we do, it's just the way people think of it- Ah the bath is ready" England stopped the water. 

Toughs stood and took 9ff his rags before getting into the nice hit bath, relaxing alot "ah I could stay here forever". England picked up his old disgusting clothes "Siap and shampoo is next to you, I want every inch of you scrubbed as much as you can okay? I'll get you some new clothes" He hurried out of the bathroom. 

He put the outfit in the closet, he'd see what could be salvaged from it later. But right now he had to get some clothes. He scrambled through the closet till he found a key box and took a key from it. 

He kept down the hall to a room with a locked door. He took a deep breath and unlocked it. This was the bedroom mist if his colonies had slept in as children, the first were no exception. 

Beds lined the ocean painted walls, two large dressers and a trunk were at one end of the room while a toy chest was placed next to a gun rack at the other. England walked into the dusty room, it was like a place frozen in time. His heart ached seeing the dolls on some of the beds with teddy bears given to the children by America to the others. He looked at Hey photographs that lined the walls, metals he had earned and little trinkets the forts picked up. 

He shook his head trying to get rid of the guilt. He hurried over to the chest and dresser drawers and pulled out some out dated clothing, but it was clothing. As he exited the room he grabbed a blue blanket and a teddy bear to put in the guest room for Roughs to perhaps comfort him. 

He hurried back to the restroom, locking the bedroom door behind him. He opened the door and plopped the clothes inside "Roughs your clothes are right here" he told him. "Thank you sir!" Roughs chimed back to him and got out of the bath to get dressed. 

England left and headed downstairs. The smell of hamburger and gravy filled the air. It was a quick high calorie meal France made for the sake of Roughs being severely mal nourished. He got him a tall glass of milk and a plate and sat it on the table while England put the forks and knives on the table. 

Roughs wanted to cry. It all felt so surreal. He had clean clothes, his hair was still an absolute mess, having been chopped off with a dull knife, the one he used to cut up fish. But he was clean, his dad was with him, he had clean water. He wanted to cry and so he did for about five minutes. 

He wiped off his face when he was done and went out of the room with a happy expression on his face as he hurried down the staircase to the kitchen. "I'm all clean dad!" He said happily and jumped onto the chair. 

France smiled seeing him look so happy, he still looked unhealthy, but he was happy. "Well heres your dinner and some milk, keeps your bones strong" he pushed the glass twards him and the plate.

Rough's dinner was gone in about ten minutes. So he decided to stick around and talk with the two. France was the first to ask questions "Roughs, what did you do all by your self?" He asked. 

Roughs shrugged "its, a blur, mostly waited for Dad to come get me, caught fish, raised seagulls, I had a book I could kind if read, I mostly looked at the pictures" he explained. "But sometimes Grandma would show up, she brought me bread and milk and told me stories! Sometimes a bunny cane by to" He lightened up when saything this. 

England frowned, Sealand had never seen Britannia, he probably was so lonely his mind made up things. But he was intruged, especially when he talked about a rabbit. France looked abit scared, "I guess Schizophrenia runs in the family huh England" he asked and sipped his wine. 

England shook his head "No, I'm not schizo! And the other kids never saw things, well except Canada" he explained. Sealand looked at him with a confused look "Dad what's Schizophrenia?" He asked. "Its what gets people thrown in the loony bin bud" he glared at France "Something neither of us have". France rolled his eyes "We're getting him tested Arthur, You see things and now he thinks he saw his dead grandmother and a rabbit!". 

Roughs frowned "but I did see her! She talked about how she had to do alot of paperwork to get out of heaven to visit me! She brought this dude with her to! Like they looked in really old clothes and one had really curly brown hair and called himself grandpa but not my grandpa!" He explained it to then while making hand motions. 

France when silent "Roughs, what did this man look like? Can you explain more?" Maybe he wasnt hallucinating. Roughs thought for abit "He had like this metal thing over his chest, and he was pretty tall, he had a short beard and a few weird curls sticking out of his head" Roughs told him. "He tried to teach me to read but he couldn't read English and neither could grandma" he looked about disappointed. 

"But you'll teach me to read right Dad?" He looked at England. "Course buddy" he patted his head, still trying to think how the hell Roughs saw Rome and Britannia. "Hey bud, what did grandma look like?" He asked. Roughs thought for abit "Well, she looked alot like you, but she had long hair and always had this Cape thingy in when she came to visit me" he said plainly and got another glass of milk. 

______

I'll be writing the next chapter sometime soon, I'm heading for vacation so maybe ln the way if my cousins don't peek at my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH IM SO HAPPY ive had this Idea in my mind for MONTHS. And now I'm finnally doing it!! Ahhhh please please if you guys have any questions at all I'll be happy to answer them. I'm so proud and happy rn. If you want to contact me to talk about fics and shit my name on Hetalia amino is "owo EditsTheSmol uwu". I also have a reddit but I'll give that to you in the comments if you'd like


	5. Belarus is good with kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1992 Belarus is kicked out of the meetingroom, she hears the crying of a small child who happens to be America's and fluff ensues

The year was 1992, Molossia (who at this time had the appearance of a ten year old) cried and cried, he had lost track of America in the shuffle of nations when they entered the building. In reality he hadn't heard America tell him to stay put and that he'd get him after the meeting. 

He clutched his gameboy to his chest and sat in the corner of the room he was in. He wasnt sure were on earth hs was, all he knew was that he was supposed to be with his dad or his uncle Canada. and he wasn't. 

Belarus on the other hand was promptly kicked out of the meeting for, in the words of Germany "Causing a distuption". She walked out of the room looking angry, she couldn't leave the country till the meeting was over. So she plopped down in the lobby. What on earth had she been doing to might ask? She dropped her papers, then her binder fell off the table, then her chair fell over as she tried to pick everything up. Germany brushed her off as still being traumatized and sent her out dispite her protests. 

She was content with reading a book America lended her, it was some sort of murder mystery and she was enjoying it. That was untill She heard the wailing of what sounded like a child. She was abit annoyed and mumbled "God, people control your rotten crotch fruit". 

But she did feel sympathy for whoever this childs mother was. She had watched a child before, back when her older brother had a 'night of passion' with Belgium. Belgium wanted nothing to do with this child and dumped Latvia onto her brother. Her brother didn't know what to do with a babbling child and guilt tripped Belarus into caring for him till he was about five in hinan age and dumped him on Lithuania. 

She tried to focus on her book but the more she tried to ignore it the louder the wailing became, it was nearly as loud as the arguing coming from the meetingroom. She huffed and slammed her book shut, determined to find the cause if this ruckus. 

She stomped down the hallway, her high heels clicking against the floor. Shd opened each door till finding the right one and opening it. A small burnette child with green eyes was huddled in the corner, his throat scratchy from crying and his eyes red and puffy. He dtopped crying right when she opened the door. 

Belarus blinked and looked around, no mother or father in sight. She slowly walked over to him and crouched down next to him, a child all alone like this wasnt good. 

Molossia whimpered "Who are you miss? Do you know my daddy?" He asked with a scratchy voice. Belarus could sense it, he was nation kind, well, sort of. He gave off a Sealand vibe but she could tell he wasn't human. "I'm Belarus, who are you? who is your daddy?" She asked quietly, not wanting to scare him. She had the affect on children.

Molossia hesitated but set his gameboy down on the floor beside him. "Republic of Molossia ma'am" she took note that he sounded very yankee, but could very well be Canadian or just learned the language from Yankees. She had never heard of this place before "Where is that?" She asked. "Nevada ma'am". She deadpanned, had the world really changed so much since she was behind the curtain and cut off from everyone?. "...and where is that?". "The United States of America" he replied. Of course, this little creature must be a micronation of some kind. 

"Okay Molossia, I think I know where your daddy is, can you come with me?" She slowly got up from her space in the floor and tucked her book into her purse. Molossua grabbed his gameboy and grabbed her hand before wiping his face "Mhm". 

They walked down the hall to the meetingroom, she could tell Molossia was a it scared by all the noise. "Why is daddy in there?" He asked. "Because it's a meeting, stay behind me". She tried to open the door, it was locked. She shook it again but was not with a loud banging on the other end muffled by screams. 

"Damn this door" she muttered and looked back at Molossia "Loiks like we gave a few hours, would you like to sit with me untill they come out here?" She offered. Molossia nodded and grabbed her hand again, following her to the lobby couches and sitting down. 

They were sitting in place for a solid fourth five minutes. Belarus felt something tub against her as she read her book and quickly shut it before looking at Molossia. "Miss Belarus what's a homicide?" He asked innocently. 

She patted his head "Your game run out of energy?" She asked. Molossia nodded sadly and pouted "Can I read your book?" He asked, clearly bored out of his mind "nope" Belarus tried to think of a way to distract him. "How about we go get some lunch and maybe ice cream? I here they have good stuff here in Brussels". She watched in amusement as he made a disgusted face "I hate brussel sprouts!". 

She did something she hadn't done in awhile, she laughed. It felt so good to do it. "No no silly child, this town is called Brussels, you don't have to eat any brussel sprouts" she assured him. His smile and enthusiasm returned to him "Okie! I want chicken fingers". Chicken fingers? Chickens dont have fingers?. 

They walked down the street to try and find someplace to eat. Well, Belarus walked while Molossia insisted that skipping. "Molossia your shoes are untied, you will fall" she warned him. He laughed and kept skipping "Nu uh! I wont! I'm spiderman!". This child kept spouting yankee things that she was to European to understand. And just like she predicted, the boy fell flat on his knees and face and started crying again. 

Belarus tried to sag I told you so. But his crying made that hard to do. She knelt down next to him and checked his face "Here tell me where it hurts tsvitochik" (little flower, Russian) she checked him out. He held out the palms of his hands where he tried to stop himself. 

She shook her head, little scratches, he would be alright. But Molossia didn't seem so convinced, so she took his hands and have then a little kiss. "There, a kiss to make it better, are you alright now?" She asked. Molossia sniffled and stopped crying "mhm, all better". "Now tie your shoes spider man" she mused and he did so. 

She took him to get some lunch and ice cream and looked at the time. "Oh dear, we need to get back, the meeting should be ending soon, maybe the doors are unlocked" she told him. Molossia hung onto his ice cream and walked back with her, he chose not to skip because he had ice cream on his hands. And all over his face.

Anerica was ready for this to be over. "DISSMISSED" Gedmany yelled. France and England walked over to America while the other was packing up. "America I thought you said you'd bring our little grandson with you?" France said, abit disappointed. Anerica rolled his eyes "Hes waiting out in the lobby" he assured them. England gasped "you left him ALONE?!" He looked appalled. America glared at him "You have no room to talk about leaving kids all alone dad". 

The three laughed and walked out into the lobby. Nations piled in one after another but in the sea of people they eventually spotted him. And Belarus?. 

The three walked over, America looking abit wary, he didnt trust Belarus all that much. She was kneeling down infront of his kid with a wet napkin in hand cleaning something off his face. France snickered "Awe you didn't tell us you got him a mother" he teased. England sighed "Ah finally! I thought I'd never see you with a woman". America glared at them "I didnt get him a mom and I dont know why the fuck shes around him" England and France grew alarmed and watched as their son hurried off to Molossia and Belarus. 

"Hey commie, get your mitts of my kid or ill-" Anerica was cut off by Molossia hugging him tightly "Daddy! Look look!" He said and pulled a shiny McDonalds hot wheels from his pocket. America was confused, she didn't try to kill him?

Belarus stood up to meet him "I am not a communist, I have a name, it us Belarus you know this America". Anerica glanced at Molossia then back to Belarus "Molossia, go play with grandpa okay?" He pointed at England and took Belarus aside. 

"Okay what's going on, you better talk" Aneeica said to her. "He was crying in an empty room, I tried to get him back from you but the meetingroom was locked so I took him out for lunch and got him icecream, simple" she explained. America looked annoyed but huffed "Alright, thank you- oof!" Molossua ran over to him and colided into a hug. "Daddy! Can she be my mommy now?!" He whined. 

Anerica and Belarus both flushed a shade of pink. "Erm, why bud?" Anwrica asked. "Cuz she kissed my booboo better, mommy's do that stuff and I like her!" Molossia argued. Anerica looked at Belarus and was abit awestruck when she laughed. 

Belarus knelt down and ruffled his hair "That's not how it works tsvitochik, but in sure I'll see you again someday" and with that she gave him a hug and left. 

Anerica was still abit stunned, but he scooped up Molossia and walked back over to England and France. Abd the first thing Molossia said was "Someday Miss Belarus is going to be my mom"he declared proudly. America chuckled "mhm sure". He then also got a puzzled look "Dad what does homicide mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what did y'all think?


	6. 1967 part 2 (end)

Hours had past since Roughs had arrived at the house. He and England had been chatting non stop since dinner, Roughs had been asking if everyone was still alive after the war, if everyone was good guys now, all that jazz. 

France was busy digging though Englands old filing cabinets in the basement, trying to see if roughs had any medical records, birth records, anything at all that might be helpful in finding out if Roughs had any health issues he should be concerned about. 

Eventually he gave up his search, he could find absolutely nothing about the forts except a journal entre that just said "Forts personified today, nice kids". But the damn thing wasn't dated. 

He headed up the creaky old staircase. England did a fairly good job at modernizing things when a big change in fashion happened, but he also had a habit of holding onto really old belongings, he still had a whale oil lamp on his bedroom. 

"And what about Mister Russia? I like him hes really nice!" Roughs chimmed, having been very attentive and trying to catch up on every little thing that was going on with everyone. England fell silent and tapped his fingers on the table "Well, some people seem nice to you, like they are your friends, like they are on the good guys side, but Russia isnt anymore" he looked saddened. Who wouldn't? He had just lost a very close friend of his to a hunger for power, it wasn't Ivan's fault. Nations had to listen to their bosses no matter what. (Taking this from hetafacts civil war video). He had fallen to that same hunger for power, he hoped his friend would be okay and his satellites would be alright in the end. 

"...But I thought you said the war was over?" Roughs whimpered. Roughs hugged him and England held him "The war is over but Russia took a lot of our friends, do you remember east Germany?" He asked. Roughs made a face of disgust "Yes". "Well hes behind a wall right now, its absolute hell for them all, we're trying to rebuild ourselves then help out where we can". 

Roughs started to cry abit "Dad why are humans evil?" He asked and snuggled closer. France plopped down next to them "Well, sometimes good things can come out of evil, for example if the war never happed you wouldn't be here" France told him softly and booped him on his red nose . England gave him a grateful look and mouthed a 'thank you'. Roughs looked up at him "What do ya mean?" He asked. "Well Roughs, you were a war fort non? And if the war never happened you wouldn't have been built right?" France explained. 

Roughs hugged his knees and stopped his cries "It just isnt fair" he whimpered. England ran a hand through the boys now cleaned but still pretty choppy blonde locks. "I know darling, the world is cruel and mean".

The three sat like this in silence for a long time untill Roughs fell limp. His eyes wide open but hs wasn't responding. "Roughs...Roughs what's wrong?" England asked, shaking him. France grew concerned, seeing the situation. "Petite...Roughs?" He asked and shook his shoulders while England desperately checked for a pulse, he wasn't losing another child. 

Just as briskly as he had fallen limp Roughs came back and coughed hoarsely, breathing heavily. "I..." he looked dazed an confused. "Roughs are you okay?" England asked with concerned. "I don't think that's my name anymore" he mumbled and looked at the floor. France raised an eyebrow "What do you mean darling?" He asked. 

"Its Sealand now?" Roughs said in questioned "Its Sealand now, yes, that is my name now" hs said, quite sure of this fact. England and France looked astonished and baffled "What are you babbling on about?" England asked. Roughs- or Sealand smiled sweetly at his father and smiled. "My name is the principality of Sealand! And I... I'm pretty sure I'm a country but...". France squinted "He...England he does give off a sort of nation vibe but not exactly". 

England laughed "Roughs you're not a country!". Sealand waved his hands "The people who came and found me! They must be my citizens!" His eye twitched. "Radio! Turn on the radio!" He demanded. England shook his head   
And turned on the television and went straight to the news. 

They were astonished as the news anchor started saying that a family on an old world war two fort had declared independence and claimed sovereignty over the place. A photograph of the place was put infront of the camera. Sealand's jaw dropped and then he smiled as he pointed at the old rickety platform "That's me!" He chimmed happily and pointed to the television. 

England paled abit as the anchorwoman talked about this family declaring their independence and wondering how on earth the British throne would deal with this.

England was terrified, he remembered how he wasn't there for his boys growing up, and his daughter. All because he was gathering more and more to be a global superpower, and by the time he was done. They all left, Australia had been terrified of him (but that's a tale for a diffrent oneshot). Seychelles was more of a house guest than his daughter. You all know the tale of America, the ones he was closest to was Canada and Hong Kong. India was always a good kid but he absolutely destroyed him. He didnt want anything to happen to Roughs- or Sealand rather, maybe he could start over. But what if he was taken away, dissolved as others put it?. 

France glanced at his husband and reached over to hold his hand. "Mon Ami, this won't be like the others I promise" He mumbled. Sealand looked between the two, smoke still beaming. 

Over the next couple of days which turned into weeks, they got him up to date on shots, took good care of him, explained things to him. All of that jazz. England and France grew extreamly attached, Sealand absolutely adored having France around. They were happy. Untill the night they went out for a bite to eat. 

"Arthur are you sure this is a good idea?" France asked, using human names since they were in public. Arthur slung his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek "If they stare let them stare" he whispered and walked into the restraunt. 

"Booth please, one kids menu" he said as France and Sealand walked in. The maitre d looked them over and grabbed the menu's "right this way". They were seated in a comfy booth and started chatting. Sealand was talking of how excited he was to be going to school, France was explaining his school days to him and how nations retook classes every ten years to get caught up on what was happening. England explained his upsets about cursive not being taught much anymore, a subject which he got rather heated at. 

"Mon Ami, please calm down it is alright" France slung an arm around him and kissed his cheek. There was an audible gasp from a table beside them and some mumbling. Sealand frowned, it had been explained to him the relations between France and England and what exactly homosexuality meant. A woman walked over to their table with a forced smile. "Excuse me sirs, but could you please refrain from doing...that? I have two children you see-" she paused, noticing Sealand. England grew alarmed, hoping she wouldn't drag him into this. It didn't help that Sealand still didn't look exactly healthy at the moment, the thing they were working on. 

"Boy, is this your father and his friend?" She questioned him. England frowned "leave us alone we aren't hurting-" Sealand cut him off. "Dad remember I protect you" Sealand looked the woman in the eye and smiled sweetly. "Well ma'am, this is my dad Arthur, and this is my other dad, Papa Francis" he told her truthfully. 

"Oh honey you can't have two fathers, who mothers you?" France grimmanced at her words, he had grown into a motherly figure as he seemed to do whenever England dragged in a colony. But he continued holding his tounge. Sealand shrugged "Well, Francis does the cooking and kisses my booboos, he hugs me when I get upset and gets me to eat my veggies, that's what mothers do correct?"he asked. 

She frowned and looked at Arthur and Francis, "Its really not okay, you two raising this child together, you two together" she snapped. Arthur glared at her "Are you really so insecure about your own marriage that you have to insult my own, knowing very well that me and my boyfriend cannot get married?!" He stood up as she seemed to become embarrased. France tried to shush him "Lapin please don't draw attention-" he was cut off as Englands rambling continued. "We aren't hurting you, we arent hurting anyone, so just go back to your husband and leave us alone!" he demanded. 

The waiter hurried over "Sir, we are going to ask you to leave, you're telling is disrupting the peace" he requested as the woman hurried back to her table. England realised he had been shouting "Ah yes thank you, pardon my outburst" he mumbled. France and Sealand got the message and hurried out of the booth and followed England out of the restraunt. 

They walked in silence till England broke the silence "Why can't they see us as normal? Is it such a crime to love someone like I love you?" He asked. France gave him a hug "Someday I promise they'll see what love is" he mumbled. "And I'll protect you!" Both England and France looked up from their hig to look at Sealand. England chuckled and let go of France. 

"Oh Darling you don't have to do that, we're your parents" he pecked him on the head. Sealand crossed his arms "I was created with the soul purpose of protecting the mother country, just because I'm my own thing now doesn't mean I don't remember dad" he gave him a hug. "I'm the only one left" His cheerful tine dropped to a sad one. France knelt down to his level "Which means you're doing a great job at keeping yourself safe so that he can be safe" He added. Sealand hugged both of his parents "I love you two". 

"We love you to tartus and back" England said softly


End file.
